Campanula punctata. 
xe2x80x98Pantaloonsxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Campanula punctata, of the family Campanulaceae, which originated from an open-pollination of Campanula punctata xe2x80x98Wedding Bellsxe2x80x99, an unpatented plant (seed parent). It is unknown whether this is the result of a self-pollination or an outcross.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant.
This plant is characterized by the following:
1. Unusual flower type as it is a semi-double with the outside corolla covering the top one to two thirds of the inside corolla and reflexing back, looking like a skirt.
2. Numerous large, light purple flowers held above the foliage.
Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.